creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Geschichte von N
Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit sind Pokémon Schwarz und Weiß 2 erschienen. Ich hatte bis 2 Wochen vor dem Release nichts von ihnen gehört, deshalb hatte ich nicht so lang warten müssen, bis es sie endlich zu kaufen gab. „Das ist super!“ dachte ich „...aber bevor ich Pokémon Schwarz und Weiß 2 spiele, sollte ich lieber auch Pokémon Schwarz und Weiß spielen, damit ich der Handlung folgen kann.“ Zuerst... war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich irgendwem von... meiner Geschichte erzählen sollte. Niemand würde mir glauben. Aber für diejenigen, die mir zuhören wollen, ich erzähle euch jetzt, was passiert ist: Damals als Pokémon Weiß und Schwarz erschienen waren, hatte ich mir Pokémon Schwarz runtergeladen und spielte es auf meiner Flashcard – ich war schon ziemlich weit gewesen und hatte das Spiel praktisch durchgespielt. Das Problem ist nur, dass meine Flashcard nicht mehr funktioniert und da ich der Story gerne weiter folgen wollte, fand ich das ziemlich schade. Zum Glück war eine Freundin von mir so nett, mir ihre Weiße Edition zu leihen, damit ich mich am Rest der Geschichte erfreuen konnte und noch weiter kommen könnte, als ich es bereit war. Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Als ich das Spiel startete, hielt Professor Esche mir den Vortrag darüber, was Pokémon sind und dass ich eine tolle Reise vor mir haben werde! Na ja, jedenfalls startete das Spiel, nachdem ich ihr meinen Namen und mein Geschlecht mitgeteilt hatte. Ich wählte Floink, kämpfte gegen Cheren und Bell und brachte all den langweiligen Kram, den man am Anfang des Spiels machen muss, hinter mich. Doch als ich das erste Mal gegen N kämpfte, erschien der normale Dialog nicht. Ich dachte das Spiel wäre eingefroren und war kurz davor, meinen DS auszuschalten. Aber dann merkte ich, dass ich immer noch laufen konnte. Vielleicht war es nur ein Bug oder sowas... Ich dachte mir nicht viel dabei, weil ich einfach nur weiterspielen wollte, aber als ich die Stadt verlassen wollte, passierte etwas merkwürdiges. Ein Textfenster erschien „Ich kann ihn nicht einfach hier zurücklassen...“. Komisch, ich erinnerte mich nicht daran, dass das in der Schwarzen Edition passiert war, aber ich dachte mir, dass Weiß wohl einfach ein bisschen anders sein musste. Oh wie sehr ich es bereue, das Spiel nicht einfach dann und dort abgeschaltet und nie wieder angerührt zu haben. Ich ging zurück zu N und sprach ihn an. „Meine Pokémon, sie sind schwer verletzt...“ Ein Textfenster erschien. „Ihm einen Trank geben? Ja/Nein“ Ohne auch nur über die Antwort nachzudenken, wählte ich Ja. „Du hast keine Tränke“. Ich war überrascht, ich war mir sicher, dass ich einen Trank in meinem Beutel hatte und ich hatte ihn nicht im Kampf mit N benutzt. N rannte zum Pokémon Center, er rannte nicht nur einfach, er SPRINTETE zum Pokémon Center als wären seine Pokémon in großer Gefahr. Zuerst fand ich das etwas komisch, nach all diesen Jahren hatte GameFreak wirklich mal zwei wesentlich unterschiedliche Spiele gemacht! Das gefiel mir! Allerdings schien alles andere in beiden Spielen gleich zu sein, deshalb fragte ich mich... Wenn sie diesen Teil des Spiels geändert hatten, warum dann nicht auch andere Aspekte? Das Nächste, was meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, geschah während meines zweiten Kampfes mit N. Sein Sprite sah komisch aus, normalerweise war er ruhig und gefasst, doch diesmal wich er vor mir zurück. „Ich will nicht, dass du meine Pokémon noch einmal verletzt... VERSCHWINDE!!!“. Danach wurde der Bildschirm schwarz, VERDAMMT! Mein DS war abgestürzt. Frustriert lud ich die Batterie auf und nach ein paar Stunden, spielte ich weiter. Von da an ging das Spiel wie gewohnt weiter, was mich nur noch mehr verwirrte. Warum sollte ein Spiel zuerst so anders sein, um dann doch wieder dem normalen Spielverlauf zu folgen? Ich sammelte alle 8 Orden, besiegte die Top 4 und betrat das Schloss. Das war der Zeitpunkt, zu dem es wieder seltsam wurde. Als ich Ns Zimmer betrat, begann die normale gruselige Musik, aber ich verlor die Kontrolle über meinen Charakter. Mein Sprite lief zu dem Korb mit dem Zug drin und sah sich dann im Zimmer um. Ich dachte inzwischen darüber nach, ob das nicht vielleicht eine gehackte Edition war, eine illegale Kopie vom echten Pokémon Weiß. N kam ins Zimmer, er bewegte sich nicht, er sagte kein Wort, er stand nur da und starrte meinen Charakter an. Nach ungefähr 2 oder 3 Minuten sagte er endlich „...“ Was zum Teufel? Was tut er...? Er lief auf meinen Charakter zu und sagte „Es ist traurig...nicht?“ Ich fragte mich inzwischen wirklich, was mit N los war. Danach verließ er den Raum und ich konnte meinen Charakter wieder bewegen. Ich hob den Sonderbonbon auf (der einzige Grund aus dem ich überhaupt erst in das Zimmer gegangen war) und ging an den Ort, an dem man normalerweise seinen letzten Kampf mit N austragen würde. Aber etwas in mir sagte mir, dass das hier nicht auf normalem Wege zu Ende gehen würde. Im Hauptraum angekommen, kämpfte ich wie gewohnt gegen N und G-Cis, doch nachdem ich G-Cis besiegt hatte, wandte er sich N zu und sagte „MACH IHN FERTIG.“ N machte einen Schritt zurück. „W-was?!“ G-Cis ging auf N zu und sagte „N, er hat einen deiner geliebten Freunde umgebracht...eins deiner Pokémon! Willst du keine Rache?“ Ich konnte nicht weiterlesen, N hatte meine Hilfe gebraucht und ich hatte ihm einfach den Rücken zugekehrt! Das ist alles nur MEINE Schuld! Ich riss mich zusammen und spielte weiter. „N! DAS HIER IST KEIN SPIEL!“ N kam auf mich zu. „Kein... Spiel?“ er wandte sich G-Cis zu und ein Textfenster erschien. „...“ G-Cis Sprite wurde grau und verschwand. Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz. Ich hörte das Geräusch, das ertönt, wenn man ein Gebäude betritt, dann fand ich mich, bei meinem Charakter zu Hause in seinem Zimmer wieder. Das Spiel wurde wieder normal und ich versuchte zu vergessen, was passiert war. Ich war mir sicher, dass das mit „kein Spiel“ nicht nur ein Hacker war, der den Spieler verarschen wollte. Ihr könnt euch vielleicht vorstellen, dass ich nicht mehr SO aufgeregt auf Pokémon Weiß 2 war. Ich kaufte mir das Spiel trotzdem, ich wollte nicht wieder an eine gehackte Edition geraten. Ich begann zu spielen und alles schien normal, bis... ja, ihr könnt euch wohl denken, an welcher Stelle es wieder seltsam wurde. Nachdem ich die Top 4 und Champ Lilia besiegt hatte, ging ich zum Schloss von N. Ich betrat es und sah, dass N vor mir stand und still auf den Boden starrte. Ich versuchte mit ihm zu sprechen, doch vergebens. Ich entschied mich aufzugeben und zu gehen und als ich gerade herausgehen wollte, sagte N endlich „Es ist lange her.“ Ich wusste nicht was los war, ich dachte es wäre vielleicht eine Art Easter Egg oder so. Ich ging in Ns Zimmer und die langsame, kindliche Musik begann wie gewohnt zu spielen. Genau wie beim ersten Mal kam N herein und sagte „Ich werde dir niemals vergeben...“ Mir wurde bewusst, dass dies kein Easter Egg war, er redete von seinem toten Pokémon. Die Musik wurde langsamer und tiefer, am Anfang bemerkte ich es erst gar nicht. „Du WiRsT fÜr DaS wAs Du GeTaN hAsT bEzAhLeN!“ Ich realisierte, dass er nicht mit meinem Charakter redete... er redete mit mir! Das hier war weder ein gehacktes Spiel noch war es ein Easter Egg! Es war etwas viel Schlimmeres! Ich schaltete meinen DS aus, blickte hoch auf meinen Computerbildschirm. (Ich spiele immer vor meinem PC, weil der Stuhl so gemütlich ist.) Ich sah ein Gesicht hinter mir... Ich drehte mich um, um zu sehen, wer hinter mir stand. Natürlich gab es da niemanden zu sehen. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Was ich gesehen hatte, war schrecklich. Es war N, aber nicht der normale N. Er hatte rote Augen gehabt, ein Grinsen, das buchstäblich vom einen Ohr zum anderen gereicht hatte, seine Haare waren weiß und das Schlimmste von allem: Seine Augen hatten geblutet... Bis heute weiß ich nicht, was WIRKLICH passiert war, oder warum es gerade mir passiert war, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht Gutes zu bedeuten hatte... Quelle: http://pokepasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_story_of_N Übersetzt von FreeKyandiKategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Videospiele